Dragoor
Dragoor is the King of Dragons in Infinity Blade III and, along with Ba'el and Pisci, are the only ones of their kind. She was added in the content pack update Kingdom Come. She first appears in the Nafusaan Mountains, which is unlocked after both Ba'el and Pisci have been defeated. Dragoor has 750,000 health points when you first meet her, and therefore cannot be defeated in one fight, though, like Ba'el and Pisci, any damage you do will permanently affect her. She has considerably high damage points, and most of her attacks are more powerful than Ba'el's and Pisci's. Fighting Dragoor See Ba'el for more information. The process of battling Dragoor is almost identical to the battles with Ba'el and Pisci. The only difference is, being a more advanced dragon, Dragoor has higher attack stat and hit points (almost 6 times higher than that of Ba'el's). The arrival of Dragoor is often marked by an empty outdoors battleground with no description of the enemy. When Dragoor approaches, the player has to dodge to avoid the deadly flames spewed by the dragon. If the player is hit, Siris/Isa will be dealt a considerable amount of damage, and the dragon will disappear from the map. After correctly dodging the flames, the player has to counter five different attacks of the dragon, some of which will grant a stun attack window. These attacks include attempting to devour the player, disarming the player, grabbing the player and then throwing him/her on the ground, snapping at the player with his fangs, and trying to dislodge the player while he/she is on his head. After a final stun window, the dragon will retreat. Retreating will temporarily stop the player from encountering her, but will not heal her wounds. Killing Dragoor When Dragoor has 500 health points remaining, she will retreat to the Nafusaan Mountains. After revisiting the Nafusaan Mountains, attempting to fight the dragon one last time and succeeding, Siris/Isa will stab her in the eye and break his jaw, killing her, just like Pisci and Ba'el. Rewards Dragoor drops the Dragoor Bone, a shield for Siris. In addition, her treasure hoard contains five items: *Dragoor Bane (Siris' helmet) *Dragoor Plate (Siris' armor) *Lunith Crown (Isa's helmet) *Lunith Plate (Isa's armor) *A rare gem wheel Trivia *Elemental damage from your weapon or gems will not affect her, but elemental damage from potions do. The same goes for other dragons. *Dragoor is named the King of Dragons in Infinity Blade III. *Unlike Ba'el and Pisci, Dragoor does not pick Siris/Isa up into the air and fly with them during the defeat cutscene. Instead, Dragoor will throw Siris/Isa around before being stabbed in the roof of her mouth and dying. *After defeating Dragoor, there will be two large chests in the treasure area. Make sure to have two large keys before going to fight Dragoor if you want to take advantage of the situation. *Dragoor can only be faced once per Awakening. Category:Dragon Category:Infinity Blade III Category:IB3 1.4 Category:Enemies in Infinity Blade III